


Plump, Mauve Lips

by humancorn



Series: what's a crackfic? [1]
Category: DatelineNBC
Genre: Crack, Forgive Me, Literally why, M/M, NSFW, THE CRACKIEST CRACK FIC, THINGS I REGRET: THIS, crackfic, fucking kill me, i apologize this is written in all caps, it's so i could make a surname joke, literally why am i posting this kill me., ok i know why, why did I set this in japan???? who the fuck knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: forgive me | I have an intense love for Keith Morrison and my sister was like, "Why don't you write keith morrison/lester holt fanfiction because you're the queen of crackfic writing" and this happened and I regret it so much | if you happen to be Kieth Morrison himself please do not read this I beg you





	

JOHN STOPPED DEAD IN HIS TRACKS, TAKING IN THE SIGHT BEFORE HIM. HE WAS THERE: THE MYSTERY MAN, WITH HIS SHORT PEARLESCENT WHITE HAIR, PLUMP MAUVE LIPS, AND WRINKLED CHEEKS.   
THE MAN WAS TALKING TO INSPECTOR KEVIN AND AS HE TURNED HIS HEAD, HIS EYES MET JOHN'S AND HE STOPPED. AS THE MAN STARTED HIS WAY OVER TO JOHN, KEVIN COULD BE HEARD CALLING, "MORRISON-SAN!"   
HALFWAY THROUGH HIS WALK, A STRONG HAND PLANTED ITSELF IN THE CENTER OF KEITH'S CHEST.   
"AHH. LESTER HOLT. I SEE YOU'VE COME HERE TO USURP MY POSITION." KEITH SNORTED, THROWING HIS HEAD BACK IN CACKLING LAUGHTER.   
LESTER FLUSHED, HIS CHEEKS GROWING PINK AS HE TOOK HIS HAND FROM THE OTHER MAN' CHEST, TOOK ANOTHER STEP TOWARD HIM, AND GRABBED HIS ASS. "NO, KEITH. I'M HERE TO FUCK YOU."


End file.
